You Die, I Grieve, You Return
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Apollo dies after fighting Nero and the Python. He dies in his sisters arms. But he makes promises to her that he will return. But can Artemis hold in together till he does? What happens to Artemis between Apollo dying and his return?...


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped with Aspergers and Dyslexia and a whole lot more so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Apollo dies after fighting Nero and the Python. He dies in his sisters arms. But he makes promises to her that he will return. But can Artemis hold in together till he does? What happens to Artemis between Apollo dying and his return?...

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Apollo was doing his best to fight off both Nero and the Python. But he was struggling. Meg was fighting beside him. Which he was thankful for. But in the back of his mind he still wanted someone else.

He was trying to protecting Meg, the Campers and the Hunt. But it was difficult. He didn't want anyone to die for him. Especially his children, Meg and the Hunters. The Battle was tiring to him. He had been feeling _off_ since he left Camp Jupiter.

He hears a cry and looks to see Thalia on the ground being injured by the Python. No he wouldn't allow this. Not to her. She was his Half-Sister. She was Jason's sister. She was his twin Sisters Lieutenant and most trusted Hunter. He couldn't let anything happen too her.

As he runs he notches two arrows and lets them fly. He knocks Thalia out of the way of farer injury. But didn't have time to notch anymore arrows as the Python crashes into him.

Apollo felt pain like nothing he felt before. It was in his chest, stomach and so many other body parts. He hears yelling and there was a flash of white light.

Apollo couldn't move he was in too much pain to defend himself more. But he manages to see Meg take down Nero and the python…the python had a familiar auburn haired girl fighting it. Her silver hunting daggers slashing the monster till she gets a killing blow and the python bursts into gold dust.

Apollo was gasping for breath he see Will rushing over to him.  
"Dad were does it hurt?" Will asks

He couldn't think straight. Suddenly gentle hands were on him. He looked into the familiar yellow-silver eyes of his Big Sister. She HAD come.

"You came", Apollo gasps you could hear the blood in his lungs

Oh how he wanted to reach for her and maybe get a hug.

"Of course I did. I should have come earlier", Artemis tells him softly

"You still came", Apollo rasps

"Always Little Brother", Artemis promises  
"I'm not going to make it am I?" Apollo asks already knowing the answer

He sees pain in his sisters eyes. She strokes his cheek. He could see the tears in her eyes.  
"No", she chokes out

"Promise me you'll look after Meg…and my children", Apollo asks her

"Apo…", she starts

"Promise", Apollo begs

"I promise. I swear on the River Styx", Artemis vows

Thunder booms sealing her vow.

"You saved Thalia", Artemis states softly

"She is our sister. Jason's sister. She is _your_ best friend…", Apollo rasps

"Thank you", Artemis tells him

"Is Meg alright?" Apollo asks with worry

"She is fine. Just minor injuries", Artemis replies looking at the Demigods watching them with sorrow.

"Sis I'm scared", Apollo admits

So gently he feels Artemis pull him into her arms.

"There is no need. I'm with you", Artemis replies, "You'll be a God again before you know it"

"Arty something is wrong with me. I don't think…", Apollo leaves it hanging

Artemis's eyes betrayed her. Apollo KNEW she felt it too. He was not going to be a God again.

"Apollo listen to me my brother. Are you listening?" Artemis whispers lovingly

"Yes?" Apollo rasps in pain.

"Apollo throughout our lives I haven't been a very good sister. I haven't shown you the same love you have tried to show me have I?" Artemis asks him

"No", Apollo admits  
"Then listen. I love you so, very, very much Apollo. Your my twin brother. My other half. Nobody loves you more then me and nobody will. I want you to know you will be in my heart always. And I WILL await the day you return. Because you WILL", Artemis tells him leaning her forehead on his

Apollo felt the tear hit him. He sees _silver_ tears falling from her eyes. He felt his tears too. He felt the need to reassure her.

"I will return to you", Apollo promises getting weaker.

But inside he was scared. He didn't know _where_ he would go when he died.

"Apollo look at the setting sun. Isn't it beautiful?" Artemis asks him softly

"It is", Apollo whispers

Artemis starts to sing her voice soft and gentle. It was the first time Apollo heard her sing in forever. It was smoothing. He felt the calm his sister was giving him. His pain seemed to have receded. His eyes felt heavy.

He had distant memories resurfacing of times long ago.

"Everyone will be ok Apollo. Let go. It is ok. Everything will be ok", Artemis says softly

"Love you", Apollo whispers so soft it could only he heard by his sister.  
"I love you too. With. All. My. Heart. And. Soul. Forever", Artemis replies kissing his forehead.

Those were the last words he hears as the word fades around him. But the last thing he _felt_ was his sisters tears on him and her grief that he was now feeling.

Before it all goes dark he promised himself and her he would get back too her. He WOULD find his way back to _her_. No matter what it took…

* * *

Artemis hides her emotions as she feels her brother starting to let go as she sings. She could feel him. He was feeling peace but he was still very scared. She had to say the words to let him go.

"Everyone will be ok Apollo. Let go. It is ok. Everything will be ok", Artemis says softly hugging him to her

"Love you", he rasps

She could hear the blood in his lungs. She was already taking his pain away. She just wished she could save him. But something was stopping her powers from working.

"I love you too. With. All. My. Heart. And. Soul. Forever", Artemis replies with conviction kissing his forehead.

Artemis felt him let go at her last words. Tears fell from her eyes as a sob burst through her calm façade. She felt his heart stop beating and that did it her grief consumed her. More sobs burst from her as she held her brothers _dead_ body.

She prayed he would suddenly get a burst of power from his true self. But that never came.

She could hear others talking. She just held her brother. The one she couldn't save. There had been too much damage for her to fix. And something was preventing her helping more.

"Lady Artemis", a voice asks

Artemis looks up. Everyone flinches seeing the Moon Goddesses pain. Tears had fallen down as the calm mask she had shown her brother in his final moments disappears.

"Why isn't he getting a godly burst?" Meg asks with tears

"Someone has interfered. And he is now beyond anyone's powers", Artemis replies

"What do we do now Auntie?" Kayla chokes out

"This", Artemis whispers

She waves her hand and chants and Apollo's body turns to dust and swirls up into the now Night Sky. And before everyone a new constellation appeared next to the famous 'Huntress'.

"The _Beloved _Sun Archer", Artemis whispers closing her eyes as tears fall

She clutched her arm. Already feeling the pain of being separated from her twin.  
"Come Demigods. Olympus awaits", Artemis says getting up a strange calm mask on her tear stained face.

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**

* * *

Artemis/Apollo Stories

Apollo Gets Very Sick: One-Shot (Percy Jackson)

Blessing of the Moon: (Percy Jackson)

Breaking Point: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

Bringing You Back: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Comfort From A Sister: (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

Grey Hairs, Worried Lines: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Honour Thy Blood, Honour Thy Family: (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

Moon Lioness: (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

My Rock, My Saviour: (Trials of Apollo)

Night Terrors: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Nightmares: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Nothing Is What It Appears: (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

Numb & Care: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Pain of the Moon: (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

Poisoned: (Trials of Apollo)

Poisoned (Apollo's Version): (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

Recovery: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Sun Protector, Little Moon: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

You Die, I Grieve, You Return: (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)


End file.
